History Repeating
} Season 3, Episode 3 } Episode Information Air Date February 22, 2013 Written By Cameron Henderson Directed By David Slade Previous Episode Letting Go Next Episode Difficult Measures Summary Beginning to leave the midnight pub, Hayden is approached by Kristina who begins to introduces herself in a implusive manner and begins to state that she knows what Hayden is and what he is capable of. Giving a strange expression as to what she's talking about, quickly and astonishingly, Eric appears and begins to mention that they rarely find vampires that are vegetarians along the county of the United Kingdom. As Hayden begins to figures that they know about him, he tries to quickly vanish until he is viciosuly stopped and held by his former companions Ethan, Nyla and Faith and insists on listening to Kristina proposal. Hayden states that he would be better off not knowing. Taking it as an offense, Eric fastly approaches Hayden and compels him that he will listen and co-operate with whatever Kristina instructs of him. Giving his consent to her, Kristina informs Hayden of their plot to annihilate all werewolves existence around the globe. Suprised of how they may complete this inevitable task. Kristina mentions that war is never inevitable if you are on the winning team and if you have unique comrades behind your command. Accepting her proposal, Kristina smiles with an accomplishment she now has. Arriving back to the residence of The Old Ones, Isabella begins to worry about what if Eric is truly gone within' and is approached by Camille with her concerns. Isabella informs Camille of her and Eric's devastating confrontation and that when she looked in his eyes, she saw nothing but emptiness and what has been haunting him for the past 2,000 years of his existence. Camille mentions that Eric was not like any other vampire that has been created since the origins of The Old Ones. She begins to inform Isabella of the kind of personality he possessed along with vicious abilities and how he killed his victims feeling no remorse as time progressed. Camille reflects to Isabella of a time when Eric wouldn't just slaughter adults but also children and he would rip them apart to also feed upon their internal organs. She mentions that he would blackout and begin to have conscious of what he's committing while his murderous instincts takes control. Feeling remorse after he would be completed of his multiples of deaths, he would put them back together to noitfy others that it's his signature. Astounded by what she's been informed for the last hour, Isabella begins to believe that Eric has once again lost his humanity of love and feelings towards everyone. Not giving up due to her inceperable love for him, Isabella informs Camille that they shouldn't give up on Eric and begin to find him and see where his state of mind is currently at. Agreeing with her plan, Camille and Isabella drive to London, UK in order find Eric once again in order to try to bring him home. As his matural growth is increasing by the minute, Vincent begins to have mutual conversations with his son Gordon, who currently has the age of a 17 year old due to unique capabilities of being a hybrid. Vincent makes it clear that he's going to teach Vincent the ways to survive as an immortal and how to intake the correct source. Gordon states to his father that he know's that feeding upon humans is an incorrect manner and he also mentions that he doesn't want to be a selfless and inhumane individual that slaughters the innocent each night. A surprised Vincent takes his answer into consideration and begins to inform that he has a choice to eat human food which will only temporarily substain his thirst but wouldn't keep him alive. Vincent suggests to Gordon that feeding off "blood bags" will give him a nutrious and monumental health which Gordon becomes very fond of the idea. Leaving her job and on her way to complete the college exam she missed due to her missed days during her pregnacy, Destiny hears massive footsteps approaching her and quickly turns around to see Ryan and Nick following her to give her the same proposition they offered Dominic. She replies that she was aware of what they proposed to Dominic and he's right to decline it, which Nick and Ryan become offended. She states to them that they don't need to be defined within' a pack to subdue and blaspheme what they truly are within' (werewolves). Nick begins to threatfully approach Destiny and fastly pins her up against a wall. Holding her tightly so Ryan can also teach her a lesson of respect of their code, Dominic quickly arrives and attacks Ryan and Nick violently to save Destiny from further threats. As they recover from their injuries, Dominic informs Nick and Ryan that they just initiated a war which will stand for as long as they are breathing, which Nick & Ryan reponds that it has already begun once he declined their offer. Dominic and Destiny stares viciously as their soon to be enemies leave the current premises. While sitting in the library, contemplating on how to handle the upcoming date with Camille, Scott begins to feel whether he should call it off or attend the date with her. Feeling nervous of what might occur, he is approached by Matthew and Wesley to get certain details of what Camille enjoys in a gentlemen, which they clearly explain to Scott and also mentions that she isn't they type of woman you can play games on because she can literally hurt you in return and they didn't mean mentally. Accepting their advice to just be yourself when around Camille, Matthew and Wesley provides Scott with extrodinaire details that will help him have an outstanding night with Camille when she returns from London, UK. Returning home from their dinner as they celebrated his huge promotion at his banking firm, André mentions that he's pleased to see that Sariah enjoyed herself out as she responds that she's glad that she hasn't had any difficult complication for a week now. To enjoy an ordinary night with each other to soothen their relationship, André and Sariah begin to enjoy a movie while cuddled up in their bed with "blood packs" to feed upon while they watch their movie together. Getting distracted from the previews that are currently occuring, André and Sariah begin to kiss intimately and constantly while Sariah continues to inform André that she loves him and will never let him go. André fulfills her wishes and desires by making unforgettable love to her as they live within' the night of romance. Upon the moon where the city that never sleeps is placed, along the island that consists of the statue of liberty, Michael and Kate intake thier future together now that Kate has endured the life as an immortal. She informs Michael that she wants to travel around the world and offcially become aprat of his family. Michael mentions that they're time to get married will forever be among the relationship, he also informs her that they will love for each other will be everlasting and will never expire. Intrigued by his words of love and relaxation, Kate quickly smells the scent of a human 5 miles away is gets distracted which Michael quickly comes across. Retaining to her self-esteem and easily breathing with comfort, Kate ignores her inner instinct and embraces Michael with a passionate kiss as they gaze at the moon together over the city. Receving a call from Camille while her and Jamia are at the airport and returning to New York, Ayana is called and notified that is there a way to destroy an 1,000 year old vampire without killing her externally. Camille mentions to Ayana that she's trying to save Eric from heading down a complete path of darkness with Kristina which he was once in. Ayana informs Camille that a powerful witch such as herself can annihilate a vampire of that age, but also includes due to Kristina's advanced age, Ayana will be using unlimited power which is far beyond and can result in her death. Once heard of the outcome of what can occur, Camille asks Ayana if she could please forget about questioned mentioned which Ayana was concerned. Camille briefly states that she will never let her sacrifice herself to save anyone of that matter and tells Ayana to accept her judgement call as her bestfriend, which Ayana does. Taking a break from a photoshoot to launch due to her new line of fragances, Ariana receives a disturbing call from Dominic, which he tells her that he's had an incident with other werewolves that reside within' the boroughs of New York. Concerned to hear of what occured, Ariana panics and quickly arrives at the residence of Dominic and approaches him in deep concern as Dominic is astounded to see how much she cared about his recent incident. As the conclusion of Dominic's story is told, Ariana informs him that she can handle it with further occurences and Dominic suggests that she doesn't because it only involves him and Destiny. Ariana replies that if it involves him, then it involves her as she quickly informs Dominic of how she feels about him and their close friendship. Blown away of what he was expecting but didn't quite acutally receive it, Dominic accepts her proposal and will quickly summon her if another outbreak occurs between Nick and Ryan. Due to Ethan's tracking knowledge of where a specific werewolf pack was located, Kristina, Eric, Nyla, Hayden, Faith, and Ethan intuded thier premesis and began annihilating each and every werewolf they can into contact with. As the full moon was upon them, some of them shifted into they're wolf forms which began to quickly escape the prescence of Kristina. As Eric and Kristina were quickly slaughtering one by one, Ethan and Faith along with Nyla and Hayden had captured some for information on where to locate other packs along the United States, which they surrended and informed them of where. Arriving in London, Camille and Isabella begin to search around the perimeter for Eric and begin to discuss routes of how they should approach the upcoming situation of heading to the backwoods as Camille informs Isabella that werewolves are among the night and suggests that she be careful. While feeding upon a werewolf, Eric quickly hears the voices of his sister Camille and Isabella and becomes aware of their location. He quickly vanishes to locate their position as Kristina slaughters the rest of the pack without any awareness of where temporary disappearance. Camille states the route of where Isabella should go try to search for him and Isabella accepts and begins towards her path. Feeling the approach of Eric within' 200 meters away in the backwoods of London, Camille mistakenly comes head to head with a werewolf and is attacked. She quickly incapitates it's heart and the werewolf dies instantly. Applauding her extensive and vicious kill which he hasn't seen in a while, Eric acknowledges Camille's technique. Camille responds to Eric that he has a woman who is still deeply in love with him an will not give up looking for him, as Eric is fully aware. Eric implies that he's not returning any sooner and that Isabella should stop looking or his exhile from her to keep her safe would have been for nothing. Camille agrees with his opposition and they depart ways as Eric fastly rushes back to campsite of the pack. As Camille locates Isabella and informs her that they should go and that she's searched the whole perimeter for Eric and no appearances made. Isabella feels disappointed and begins to express a look of sadness. As he views Isabella in the car from a distance, Eric begins to feel regret within' but as Isabella looks to over to the location of Eric's view, he quickly dissapears, as she thought she came across something or someone. Driving back to New York, Camille confesses that she saw Eric in the backwoods and Isabella becomes astounded as she begins to ask many questions. The only response that Camille states is that Eric can still be saved due to the fact that even in his darker days, he still can't let the ones he love and cherishes gets severely injured or die, which Isabella becomes emotionally silent. Camille informs Isabella that in time, she'll help her deliever Eric back home to where he truly belongs. Returing from his unspecified location, Eric informs Kristina that he was busy killing the ones that quickly vanished and escape, which Kristina doesn't doubt him. While Ethan, Faith, Nyla, and Hayden are holding the only surviving victims of the pack, Kristina asks them where they can find each pack around the world, which one of the injured werewolf beings give Kristina the locations, which she appreciates their hospitality. Kristina quickly slaughters them all to their immediate deaths as Eric looks compelled of her actions after receiving the information but forgets Kristina doesn't feel remorse. Kristina informs Eric and the others that they're leaving and continuing on to their next destination. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Ashley Thornton as Kristina Jaden Smith as Gordon Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Jake Gyllenhaal as Nick Cam Gigandet as Ethan Julianne Hough as Faith Tom Felton as Hayden Jurnee Smollett as Nyla Julian Morris as Ryan Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Anton Yelchin as Matthew Terrance J as Scott Soundtrack 1. All This Time- One Republic 2. Under My Bed- Meiko 3. In Your Skin- Lifehouse 4. Fantasy Friend Forever- The Asteroids Galaxy Tour 5. Send A Little Love Token- The Duke Spirit Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes